


a thousand supernovas

by DailyMelody



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, First Dates, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Making Out, Oikawa Tooru-centric, Stargazing, Volleyball Dorks in Love, and iwa is amused by it, handholding and stargazing, just oikawa being nervous for his first date with iwa, oikawa is a dweeb and iwa loves it, oikawa tooru is so unbelievably in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyMelody/pseuds/DailyMelody
Summary: So, how does one really prepare for a first date they have been waiting for since they were thirteen? Maybe even younger. He doesn’t know when exactly he fell in love with Iwaizumi and Oikawa thinks maybe...  he's just always been in love with him.(or: oikawa and iwaizumi go on their first date and oikawa is a nervous mess).
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 12
Kudos: 88





	a thousand supernovas

**Author's Note:**

> all around iwaoi softness, because we love to see it.

Oikawa Tooru is not nervous. Oikawa’s never nervous; he eats, breathes and sleeps self-esteem. So, why has he changed into five different outfits over the span of thirty minutes? 

He observes his reflection in the full length mirror, gaze scrutinizing while fingers push and pull at the fabric of his jeans. He chews on his bottom lip, wondering if he should change again and if his hair looks okay. This is ridiculous, the brunet thinks. He’s been on dates before, has been on plenty of dates with a number of girls since middle school, and yet he feels like a grade-schooler all of a sudden. Rather than a high school senior, soon to be graduate, a (sometimes) well-respected captain of a pretty damn good volleyball team, who is quite well-liked by many girls. Even from different schools for god’s sake!

And yet.

And yet he’s looking at himself in the mirror, fussing over his appearance and praying, hoping, that he looks good. Because he’s not going a date with any of those girls. He’s going on a date with Iwaizumi. It’s their first date. It’s been a few days since Iwaizumi confessed to him, or rather accepted Oikawa’s initial confession after what felt like an eternity. Apparently his best friend (now boyfriend ?) had been a little slow on the uptake; hadn’t quite understood the implications behind Oikawa’s words until long after. It left Oikawa confused, hurt, and sad, until Iwaizumi told him he returned Oikawa’s feelings. Sadness turned into disbelief, turned into joy, turned into something indescribable.

Turned into _love_.

So, how does one really prepare for a first date they have been waiting for since they were thirteen ? Maybe even younger. He doesn’t know when exactly he fell in love with Iwaizumi and Oikawa thinks maybe ... he's just _always_ been in love with him.  
He throws a quick glance to the clock on his wall and his eyes widen when he’s suddenly reminded that Iwaizumi should be at his house in five minutes. Sure enough, he receives a text from the other boy a few minutes later and Oikawa speeds down the stairs; a large backpack slung over his shoulder. When he arrives outside, he offers him a small grin and runs his fingers quickly through his hair. “All right! Let’s go !” he says confidently, as if he wasn’t having a small meltdown a few minutes prior. “I don’t even know where you’re taking me.” the other responds, falling into step next to Oikawa as they walk towards the bus stop.

Naturally, when Iwaizumi agreed to going on a date, Oikawa had thought of numerous activities they could do together. Yet somehow, none of the usual things were good enough. Going to cafes, or mini golfing, or to the arcade or the movies were things he did with the girls he used to go out with. This was Iwaizumi. Iwa-chan. _Hajime_. It had to be special. He had been up until two a.m., compiling a list of activities and eventually deciding that they could go hiking. Not particularly romantic, but the trail he picked out, would lead them to a spot that was perfect to view the sunset and even more perfect for stargazing.  
He had texted Iwaizumi the following morning, encouraging him to wear comfortable shoes and clothes meant that were allowed to get a little dirty. ‘where are you taking me lol. Sounds sus’ Iwaizumi had texted back. Oikawa assured him that he had nothing to worry about, which in turn made the other boy worry even more.

The brunet offers his _best friend-slash-boyfriend_ a sideways glance and not only is Iwaizumi dressed appropriately for their outdoor date, he’s also wearing a baseball cap. It’s pulled backwards over his head and Oikawa thinks he has no business looking so handsome because of a piece of headgear. It’s ridiculous. When the other boy looks back at him, Oikawa quickly averts his gaze; mentioning that the bus should arrive soon. 

It takes them roughly thirty minutes before they arrive at their destination. (Oikawa spends most of those thirty minutes mindlessly chatting about something nonsensical to ease his nerves and watching the scenery). Once they arrive at the start of the trail, he points out which route they will take and he sneaks a quick glance to Iwaizumi to gauge his reaction ; wondering if he had made the right decision by choosing this for a date activity. “Since when do you hike?” Iwaizumi asks, partially amused, partially confused. Oikawa huffs, adjusting the straps of his bag as they start walking. “I can enjoy hiking. But-- I figured you would like it, Iwa-chan. Since you always liked outdoorsy stuff ... Like catching bugs.” he points out, and Iwaizumi lets out a dry chuckle. “Yeah, when we were seven. And you thought those bugs were gross and you wouldn’t stop crying when you accidentally touched a caterpillar.”

Oikawa opens his mouth before closing it again; unsure of what to say. He frowns, lets out a huff, mumbling a quiet ‘well if Iwa-chan wants to do something else, we can just go’. It remains quiet after that and he looks to the side while Iwaizumi walks in front of him. The other boy’s voice captures his attention, his name tumbling from Iwaizumi’s lips. 

“Tooru.”

It causes Oikawa to glance up quickly, a hue of pink covering his cheeks when Iwaizumi holds out his hand towards him. He finds himself looking back and forth between Iwaizumi’s hand and his face -- who looks away after a second. (Is he shy all of a sudden?). It makes Oikawa smile, and the heat in his cheeks only seems to grow hotter when he wraps his hand around Iwaizumi’s. 

It’s strange, he thinks. How the two of them have always been close, abnormally close some might say, and yet, holding Iwaizumi’s hand seems so different now. It sends sparks across his skin, causes a flutter in his stomach, and causes his breath to hitch while his heart skips two, maybe three, beats. Iwaizumi’s palm is warm and comforting, his grip strong around Oikawa’s hand as they walk along the trail.  
By his calculations, they should arrive at the top a little before sunset. Though, the sunset is the last thing he’s thinking about, with the way Iwaizumi’s skin feels against his. Oikawa hopes this moment can last forever, and he wonders if Iwaizumi feels the same. He continues to sneak glances at the dark haired boy, only to offer a guilty grin when caught -- or quickly look away.

As predicted, once they reach the end of the trail, they're semi-high up in the mountains; allowing a perfect overview of the area. Oikawa finally shrugs off his backpack with a sigh, telling Iwaizumi to close his eyes -- who shoots him a confused glance before doing so. “Okay.” he says after a few minutes, hands wringing together behind his back. “You can open them now.”

Iwaizumi’s gaze darts from Oikawa towards the blanket in front of him. Various food items and snacks lay atop of it, Oikawa carefully picking out all of Iwaizumi’s favorite things to eat. Oikawa looks up expectantly. “I figured we have a picnic. And watch the sunset,” he brunet says with a smile that hopefully doesn’t give away his nerves. Iwaizumi returns the smile and Oikawa actually feels his stomach do a little flip. They both lower themselves onto the blanket, knees touching and hands brushing as they reach for the snacks Oikawa had brought along. When Iwaizumi says something, it’s so quiet that Oikawa doesn’t quite catch it. “Hm?” he mumbles. 

Iwaizumi takes a bite of the salmon onigiri he had picked out, voice still quiet but slightly louder than before. “I said: this is a nice date.” Oikawa feels his stomach flip twice this time. And he’s pretty sure his heart skipped a beat as well. Again.  
Orange light spreads through the sky, illuminating Iwaizumi’s face and blanketing him in warm hues. It makes his skin look radiant, beautiful, and amazing Oikawa thinks. He’s probably staring for the billionth time that day. “I’m glad you think so, iwa-chan.” he says, just as quiet. It’s laughable, he supposes. That Iwaizumi of all people has reduced him to this. This shy, slightly awkward, mess of a person.  
And he shouldn’t feel shy or awkward around him. It’s Iwaizumi. Iwa-chan. _Hajime_.

There’s something about Iwaizumi’s look that Oikawa can’t quite decipher but the moment passes quickly. They talk about school, their friends, the trail and the area. Iwaizumi asks how on earth he decided on this particular spot and Oikawa smugly tells him that he has his sources. ( _“You probably stayed up ‘til 3 am didn’t you” “No! Okay, maybe”_ ). Iwaizumi laughs then, loud and amused, and Oikawa thinks it’s the prettiest sound he’s ever heard. He could listen to it on repeat. Forever.

Once most of the food has been eaten, they subconsciously shuffle closer together. Iwaizumi’s hand finds his own again and this time their fingers slide together as well. Orange skies turn purple, turn dark blue, turn black. Iwaizumi mentions they should probably head back soon, given that it’s quite dangerous to be out here in the dark. Oikawa tells him about a different trail, which consists of primarily long stairs and how it’s properly lit for that exact reason. “Jeez, you really thought of everything huh ?” Iwaizumi says with a grin. Oikawa’s voice is laced with pride, maybe some smugness, when he speaks again. “Of course, Iwa-chan. The great Oikawa-sama never does anything half-assed.” and for some reason, when Iwaizumi responds with ‘i know’ and a fond smile, Oikawa feels his heat flooding his cheeks once more. He swallows before ultimately lying down on the blanket and urging the other to do the same. 

When Iwaizumi lowers himself onto his back, Oikawa can feel the warmth coming off of him. He keeps his gaze trained on the skies above, which is currently illuminated by the millions, maybe billions of stars above them. It reminds him of diamonds, each one shinier and brighter than the other. It’s magical, he thinks. And it makes him feel abysmal. They are just tiny specks in the colossal universe. Just two souls who happened to exist at the same time because of some coincidence, or fate. He likes to think it was fate. He likes to think the stars brought him to Iwaizumi and vice versa. As the temperature cools, an involuntary shiver runs down his arms -- which Iwaizumi immediately notices. The dark haired boy shuffles even closer, his arm coming around Oikawa and holding the setter against his chest. “Better?’ Iwaizumi mumbles, his breath tickling the top of Oikawa’s head. He nods twice, slinging his arm across Iwaizumi’s chest to hold on to him. Even though, all of this is fairly new to him, it still feels familiar. As if it was meant to be this way.

He can’t remember the last time he felt like this. So at ease with someone. So certain of an undeniable fact. Which is: Oikawa Tooru loves Iwaizumi Hajime. Loves him in a way he can’t even describe. He loves the way he can be loud and maybe a little rough around the edges, but also how warm, soft and caring he really is. He loves the way that Iwaizumi always knows what he’s thinking, even without Oikawa saying it. He loves the way he scrunches his nose, and the way his hand feels in his own. Or the way he makes him laugh even when he doesn’t want to. He loves how reliable he is, how strong he is, and how he inspires both him and many others. There are _so many things_ to love about Iwaizumi. There isn’t enough time to list them.

When Oikawa glances up, he finds that Iwaizumi’s already watching him, and he’s suddenly glad for the darkness; grateful that it hides the blush that spread across his cheeks, all the way down to his neck. Neither of them speak and Oikawa untangles himself from Iwaizumi to slide up and roll onto his side. Iwaizumi does the same so that they’re both facing each other. If he looks closely, he can count the freckles on Iwaizumi’s skin. They’re small, barely there, but when he’s this close he can make out a few. There on his nose.

Oikawa’s painfully aware of the way his heart is beating against his chest. Practically hammering against his rib cage. He reminds himself to breathe, and he reminds himself that it’s just Iwaizumi. He doesn’t need to be nervous. Their hands slide together again and suddenly he’s rambling about something, anything. He starts talking about the stars and the constellations and the story behind one of his favorite constellations: Cassiopeia. It causes a laugh to tumble from Iwaizumi’s lips, leaving Oikawa frowning at the other boy. “What’s so funny?” he mumbles, mildly insulted. The laughter dies down, leaving a fond smile on Iwaizumi’s lips that should not make his heart stutter in his chest. “You ramble when you’re nervous, Tooru.”

Oh, shit.

Of course Iwaizumi would know that he’s nervous.

His gaze drops to their hands, voice quiet when he mumbles a reply. “Well, it’s our first date, Iwa-chan.” it stays a little quiet after that and Oikawa wonders if Iwaizumi heard him, but then their hands are moving and Oikawa’s palm is brought to the Iwaizumi’s chest. His fingers are splayed across Iwaizumi’s dark blue shirt and he looks up at the other boy in surprise -- who visibly fights the urge to look away. Against his palm, Oikawa can feel the erratic rhythm of Iwaizumi’s heartbeat. Its pace is similar to that of Oikawa’s heart and it brings him a sense of comfort knowing that Iwaizumi is just as nervous as he is. Before he knows it, a question spills from his own lips. “Are you nervous too?” it earns him a slow nod and a very quiet _‘can’t help it’_.  
The corners of Oikawa’s mouth lift into a smile. “It’s just me, iwa-chan.” he says quietly, to which Iwaizumi snorts. “Look who’s talking.”

Oikawa leans closer, presses his face into Iwaizumi’s chest to hide his blush and stifle his amused snickers. It just seems silly that Iwaizumi is nervous as well. Iwaizumi, who is always so confident, so sure and secure, and probably the coolest person Oikawa knows. (Aside from himself, of course). “I can’t believe I made Iwa-chan nervous. Our vice-captain and reigning and undefeated arm-wrestling champion. Our ace.” the brunet grins, shoulders shaking with quiet laughter. He hears Iwaizumi snort above him, telling him to shut up and before he knows it, Oikawa says : “If Iwa-chan wants me to shut up, he will have to kiss me.”

The realization hits him a second later and the laughter stops. He feels Iwaizumi freeze against him and Oikawa mentally scolds himself for saying it, for bringing it up. Okay, sure, he has thought about kissing him all day. And even way before that, but Iwaizumi didn’t need to know that. He doesn’t want to pressure him. When he looks up, Iwaizumi’s already watching him. “I mean-- you don’t have to if you don’t want to, Iwa-chan. I was just saying it to be funny!” he quickly explains. A moment passes before Iwaizumi’s voice can be heard again, gentle and soft. “…can I?" the other boy whispers and all Oikawa can do is nod slowly, carefully, as he keeps his gaze on him. He feels his mouth form the syllables, words, for a sentence: ‘if you want to’. 

If his heart was beating fast before, it’s clearly even worse now. It feels as if it’s trying to escape his body entirely. Oikawa wills himself to calm down, even though it feels as if a billion butterflies have gathered in his stomach. He feels Iwaizumi’s hand on his side, before his palm slides up to cup his cheek and _oh_.

That feels different.

 _Good_ different.

His skin feels alight somehow, as if every cell in his body is awfully aware of what is about to happen. His breath catches in his throat; every trace of oxygen leaving his lungs completely as Iwaizumi slowly leans towards him. Eyes fall shut automatically and Oikawa’s breath hitches at the feeling of Iwaizumi’s lips on his own. The kiss is gentle, careful, yet it’s perfect... everything a first kiss should be. He’s done this before, but not like this, not with Iwaizumi. It feels like flying, he thinks. Excitement rushes through his veins, settles in his stomach, which is doing probably hundreds of flips. 

His own hand comes to rest on the side of Iwaizumi’s neck and he waits until Iwaizumi pulls back, dark eyes looking at him. “Was that okay?” he asks quietly, to which Oikawa nods, smiles, and nudges Iwaizumi’s nose gently with his own. “Can I--?” he asks him then, earning a nod in return, and this time Oikawa captures Iwaizumi’s lips with his own. He feels the other boy return the kiss, feels their lips slowly move together; carefully figuring out what the other person likes. He feels Iwaizumi’s fingers slide through his hair, slowly threading through the strands and playing with brown locks. His own thumb is rubbing slow circles into the other Iwaizumi’s skin and Oikawa thinks he could drown in Iwaizumi’s kisses and be completely fine with it. 

It’s everything he imagined and maybe even better. It feels like the blood in his veins has been replaced with firework somehow, making him feel more alive. Yet it feels oddly comfortable. It’s slow, it’s nice, it doesn’t feel new, even if it is. It feels like what he was meant to do.

They lie there, on a red blanket, exchanging slow kisses and gentle caresses beneath billions of stars that shine as brightly as Oikawa feels right now.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/rougecherries) for more iwaoi chaos and me just yelling about them.


End file.
